The New Guy
by tlafrinerecullen
Summary: Had To Move To Stay With My Dad Jack Start At A New Collage Then Met This Nice Handsome Man With Black Hair With A Serect
1. Chapter 1

"The New Guy"

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

This is my first story try to be nice

No Swearing is allowed in The Comment Section

Thank You Enjoy..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It was a warm night in October all i could hear was the sound of cars passing through my window, the wind howling. i was packing getting ready to move to go see my dad that i haven't seen in a long time i didn't know what to think when i first see him. Then the sound of a knock was on the door it was my aunt.

"Have you got everything all set?" she asked with a smile on her face, like she was happy for me to go

"Just about i suppose." I said with a expression on my face like i didn't want to go

"Remember its just your father." she said

"Yeah that's the point a father that i haven't seen in a long time what am i supposed to say when i meet him at the airport?" i had a worry expression on my face

"Well just tell him "Hi how are you?" and just take it from there." she said

"Or i could just yell and hit." i said chuckling

"Do whatever you want to him." she said happily

"Well you were married to him before how would you feel after he just left you after all the years and now wants to come back into your life and try to make it better when you know he was never around when times were bad." i said with a angry tone

"I would say the same thing you would." she said

"I am going to finish packing could i be alone for a while?" i asked her

"Sure." she says and leaves the room and shuts the door.

It was around 11.00 and i was finish packing so i called my friend to see what she was up too... i pick up the phone and called her.

"Hey what up?" i asked her

"Oh nothing much just watching a movie." she said

"I am trying to get some sleep before i leave care if i come over and chill for a while?" i asked her

"Sure" she said happily

"Okay i will be over shortly I'll walk over." i told her

"I'll meet you half way if you like?" she asked

"Sure lets meet at the library." i said

I got my shoes on and walked out the bedroom door and then out the front door aunt was already sleeping so i just left her a note. As i was walking down the dark road with just the light of the street lights and the moon in the sky and also the light of my Cel-phone, i saw someone heading my way , i just didn't look who it was try not to make contact but he just walked on by and then couple blocks after i saw my friend at the library, so we walked backed to her house and sat outside and talked about things she didn't want me to go, but i told her i didn't have a choice i had too. Later on that night i said goodbye and walked back, the moon was covered with clouds and not so many stars out either, but i didn't care it was nice to see the small town again before i leave want something to remember by. I made it back to the house and then i walked in the bedroom and turn off the light and headed to bed.

Later on that morning the alarm woke me up my plane left at 8.00am but it was an hour half drive so i had to get up at 6.00. We got up and showered and ate breakfast, and put bags in the car and headed off to the airport. I was quite the hole time i was in the driver seat trying to think what am i going to say when i first meet my father. We got to the airport and i gave my aunt a hug and kiss goodbye. 6 hours later i arrived in a small town named "Orangefield NY " population 2000. This is where i am moving to, I saw a short guy with a cop uniform on and also a sign that had my name on it. I took a deep breath and waved my hand in the air, he spotted me he gave me a hug.

"Wow look at you your all grown up." he said with excitement

"Thanks." I said

"Come on let's get you something to eat i bet your hungry." he said

"I am a little bit." i said back to him

We walked out the airport and i saw the car is was a police car.

"You're a cop" i asked with a surprise face

"Yeah actually chef, didn't your aunt tell you that? He asked

"No she didn't." i told him

"Is that a problem that I Am.?" He asked

"No not at all long as he doesn't know about the DUI I got." I said thinking to myself.

"You're going to love the collage here in Orangefield." He said with excitement

"I hope so, what is there to do in this town?" I asked him

"Well there are the shopping center couple restaurants and the collage that you're going too is not far about mile." He said

"Sounds good" I said back to him

But I wonder how I am going to school when I don't have a car get a ride in a police car every day, we drove from the restaurant and then couple blocks later I saw the house it was a big house with a blue color.

"Well here we are." Said Jack

"I really like it" I said back

"Thanks it is nice to share someone with it" he said

"What no girlfriend dad" I asked

"No not at the moment" jack said

We went to the front door and open it and then step inside, there was a lot of sport pictures and a flat screen TV my bedroom was up stairs, it was on the right had a bed a desk for my laptop and window of the front view.

"It's not much but you're more than welcome to paint the room a different color." He said

"Thanks I just might" I said back

"Well I will let you pack it's getting late don't stay up too late he said"

"I won't," I told him

Jack left and shut the door after I open up my suite case put my stuff away open the window because it was drafty inside even though it was raining. I wonder what school is like here. After a while I was finished and then I went to bed. I woke up with the sound of the phone going off I set the alarm to 6 am. I went to take a shower and got dressed and walked down stairs to the kitchen where Jack was dressed in his uniform.

"Well I hope that you have a good first day of school." He told me

"I hope so too are you going to drop me off?" I asked him

"No, I am not, there is something I want to show you outside" he said

"You bought me a car." I said with excitement

"This is my car you can use it whenever you want too I spend more time in the cop car anyways" he explained

"Well thank you," I said back to him

"You're welcome not get out of here." He said laughing

I got in the car and drove to school, it was a big campus one thing is sure it was start of October and school almost had its semester over so I felt like the new guy but I am.

End of Chapter One….

Reviews are more than welcome


End file.
